


Leslena drabbles

by GeneralGG



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Various AUs, Yuri, more tags will be added, sorry in advance for my terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGG/pseuds/GeneralGG
Summary: Some yuri stories that features Lesley and Selena.(placeholder summary btw, will rewrite some stuffs)





	1. ♢distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for my terrible writing.

 

 

 

It was a tiring shift for Lesley and she is more than glad that she had finished patrolling the Vance compound for the afternoon.

Some days may be more handful than the others, but isn't anything the sniper couldn't handle. After all—like father, like daughter.

Lesley finds refuge under the shade of a large tree in a rather secluded place, sitting on its massive root. A chilly breeze sways the leaves as if it were soft caresses from mother nature herself.

She carefully rests the barrel of her beloved sniper rifle against the tree; the angle shows the shine of the magnificent steel the firearm was crafted from along with the numerous carving on the surface– made by the most skilled blacksmiths known.

In all honesty, Lesley is fine with any kind of rifles—old or new–but her adoptive parents do have the tendency to spoil their children.

She leaned against the trunk, sighing in content of her newfound comfort. Closing her eyes, she awaits her slumber as another gust blew into her ear.

Lesley tried not to think of how the wind felt warm against her skin, deciding that her mind is just playing games with her exhausted state.

Then the warm air brushed against her cheek for the second time, which she brushed off as a coincidence in hope that the occurrence wouldn't happen again.

It did happen for the third time, however, and the tired sniper isn't having any of it.

She opened her other eye in slight annoyance to see somewhat of a familiar face merely inches from her own.

A grunt unintentionally escaped her throat.

Seems like the queen of the Abyss had come to grace Lesley with her presence again. Selena smiled cheekily— showing no signs that she will leave or at least give Lesley some of her personal space back.

Lesley closed her eyes again, hoping that the girl would take it as a sign to leave her alone.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Lily?"

Lily is one of the _many_ nicknames that Lady Vance gave her since she was adopted. How did Selena know that, she prefers not to know how.

All that Lesley know is that she prefers the name to stay between family members only.

The redheaded sniper furrowed her brows to fight off the rising blush from showing on her cheeks.

Selena giggled, noticing the expression and traced the back of her fingers against Lesley's face.

"Ah, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. After all, aren't we're familiar with each other?"

Selena nuzzled her face, pressing her lips against the soft skin. She gave Lesley a look of faked innocence when the other woman grunted again in embarrassment.

"What's with that? Did I do anything that makes you mad?" the witch playfully asked, batting her eyelashes with a small puff of her cheeks.

The smirk on Selena's face when Lesley turned her head away sent shivers to her spine. The elf knows very well of what she's doing to the markswoman—and Lesley finds it to be unsettling when the elf never fails to make her feel flustered.

At last, she sighed deeply before asking, "What do you want from me?"

Selena giggled, now sitting down on her lap, "Why, I just want to see you, my dear Lesley." The older Vance sibling raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, you," she breathed out and leaned closer towards her, "because I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you so much lately."

Despite the sniper's blank face, Selena can feel the rise in Lesley's heartbeat and the increasing warmth emanating from her.

The witch smirked. "I have a feeling that you'll be grumpy, and seems that my intuition is right yet again."

Lesley felt a hand cupped her cheek, brushing over her skin tenderly. She looked up to see Selena staring at her with a heated gaze.

"I can tell that you need some.. distractions, and you're lucky that I'm here to take care of you."

Hands went up and down Lesley's tense arms, massaging her shoulders all the way down to just above her elbows. She doesn't want to admit that the soft kneading is melting her stress away.

But her relaxed stature betrays her intention, and Selena noticed it with a very pleased look, "There we go, was that too hard?" Leaning forward, the witch left fluttering kisses onto her face and neck.

All that Lesley can do—under somewhat of a hypnotic state by the kisses and touches—is stare at this woman sitting on her lap, now playing with her hair. She stroked, rolled some strands between her fingers, and even tucked a few behind Lesley's ear.

Lesley didn't realise that the dark elf is still talking with her. She managed to snap herself out to focus on the conversation.

"—could do this all day, don't you think so, dear?"

 _Shite._ Seems like she dozed off too much. Lesley kept her mouth shut and decided to avert her gaze by looking down.

"Ah, relaxed now, aren't we?" the redhead can hear the lilt in the other voice.

It could be a quiet and intimate moment for both of them, if Lesley didn't suddenly ask, "Where is your underwear?"

Selena smirked again; the sniper either had finally noticed it or she's just too embarrassed to ask earlier.

Swaying her hips mischievously, the Abyssal witch replied, "I don't need one when I'm with you," she said while pressing herself onto Lesley's thigh.

" _Fuck_ ," Lesley gulped, hoping that things won't escalate further from this point—

"Say, what's your opinion on doing it outside?

Lesley's eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"We can even do it here, _if you want to._ " Selena's voice lowered to a whisper, _"I think I'm in the mood for a little bit of nature_ _."_

Oh boy, if only Lesley can see how red her face is now. She tried to move, but only to findherself pinned against the tree with Selena rubbing their noses together.

"A-ahh.."

The dark elf eventually stopped her ministration, thankfully decided that Lesley had suffered enough for today.

"It's okay if you're not ready yet. I suppose that I can wait until you are," she giggled when she saw the expression on her beloved human's face, moving forward to press her lips against the lightly scarlet skin.

"By the way, we're scheduled to have a match in a few weeks," Selena climbed off of the human, dusting her clothing as if nothing had happened between them.

Lesley responded by nodding, not trusting herself to speak because she finds herself suddenly missing the warmth and pressure on her lap.

Selena walked a few feet away from her, still dusting the hem of her outfit before bending down to reach further below.

And by the name of the Magical Goddess, Lesley had the full, front-seat view of her tight ass.

When the Abyssal Witch straightened up, she looked over her shoulder with the smuggest expression Lesley had ever seen on her. The markswoman froze like a deer in the headlights, obviously caught red-handed ogling something that she shouldn't.

The elf didn't look like she's offended in any way. In fact, she looked like she.. relished it.

As if to add the cherry on top, Selena winked and mouthed something that Lesley wished she didn't know the meaning of before being engulfed by a demon from her feet.

The witch is now nowhere to be seen when the demon disappeared—but she left the human feeling so hot and needy.

Lesley slowly stood from the root, her knees feel slightly weak. She muttered a string of curse, no longer bothered by the stress of her work but instead by her undeniable— _sexual_ –frustrations.

She picked up her rifle and quickly leave to take care of some _business._

After all, _r_ _est can wait._

* * *

 

A few weeks later, the scheduled match had finally arrived. It was quite hyped by the fans, too.

Lesley had practised at the shooting range at home with Harley stopping by occasionally to help her train.

In all honesty, she's grateful of her troublesome brother at her side; because she's getting haunted by thoughts of the raunchy dark witch and her doings to her.

Harley had made several remarks of how she's occasionally distracted.

She really hoped that she didn't mess up during the match.

It was 6 minutes into the game. Lesley is laning at mid, clearing the waves as quickly as possible to outfarm Hanabi; the markswoman of the opposing team.

When she had cleared her waves, Lesley activated her camouflage and ran into the jungle, leaving Hanabi grumbling as she cleared Lesley's minions.

It was until she killed her second jungle monster that Lesley heard one of her allies had been eliminated by none other than Eudora at the bottom lane.

The lightning sorceress had managed to knock her opponent out cold but had taken quite the hit herself.

Perfect opportunity for Lesley to get another kill.

It's not exactly a kill, but for some reason, that's what the league refers to for knocking players out.

She hid near a rocky terrain, went down to one knee and steadied her breathing to help her aim through the iron sight. At this moment, she usually loses senses of the things around her.

It's all just her and her target.

Lesley repeatedly pulled the trigger and hit Eudora with every shot. Not even the rifle's recoil could distract her focus. By the third bullet, the lightning sorceress fell down.

"And there you have it. Lesley just got another kill as revenge for her ally!"

She smiled as the nearest crowd cheered for her. She stood up and rushes back towards the middle lane to prevent the enemy minions from nearing her turret.

"Seems like Lesley is having a good start in this match, isn't she, Saber?" A grumble can be heard from the speakers. "What do you say, people? Do you think that Hanabi made a mistake to fight against Lesley?"

Bruno, their commentator for the match just loved to stroke the flames further, as if the match wasn't intense enough to make the crowd go wild. Saber, on the other hand, couldn't stand being 6 feet near him.

As the markswoman is on her way towards her lane, out from the nearby bushes an eel-like creature zooming towards her so fast that she didn't have any time to react and dodge.

The creature hit and coils around her body tightly. Lesley tried to break free from the restraints but she can't move even the slightest.

Now she understands why the league officials had put restrictions onto Selena's powers, because of how long her demons could stop an enemy from moving.

Formerly, it took four seconds for the demon to disappear but even if the restrictions shortened it to three seconds, it still feels like a long time in their fast-paced battles.

Lesley looked around cautiously for Selena like a trapped prey, sweating profusely as she does so.

And as expected, the Abyssal witch came out from the bushes towards Lesley in her demonic form. " _Fucking shite!"_ The sniper closed her eyes tightly, bracing for her fate.

But nothing happened.

Lesley risked opening her eyes and saw Selena in her elven form standing _really_ close to her.

So close, that their bodies were pressed together and the sniper can feel every breath of the witch on her face.

Once again, Lesley can only stare at the dark elf's smug–and pretty–face and she couldn't keep up with this staring game that she had to play along with.

The sniper hated that she felt her body is getting hotter, remembering their last encounter and how the witch's languid touches filled her with need.

Luckily, Selena had decided to give her mercy—she leaned forward and gave Lesley a quick smooch onto her lips, giggling as she pulls away.

The witch then abruptly turned around, transformed back into her Abyssal form, and dashes towards the bushes.

Lesley might not be a big fan of Bruno, but she's thankful that he's easily distracted by intense clashes like the one happening at top lane right no— because the last thing that she wanted is getting unnecessary attention.

_Saber might have noticed._

After that point, things went downhill slowly for Lesley.

Whenever their team clashes, she would always notice the witch in her field of vision— _either winking, blowing kisses, or just moved provocatively_ —all as some sort of show for the sniper.

She had to admit, such simple things distract her a little too much, to the point of missing several shots and it didn't even go unnoticed by her teammates.

There's even one time during the match that Selena sprinted out from her hiding spot behind Lesley and went to smack her bottom with a loud slap.

Lesley was caught off guard so hard, she fell onto the ground unceremoniously.

But against all odds, her team managed to win the match despite Lesley's declining performances—she even left her lane when it's only her and the Abyssal witch at the said lane alone together.

Outside of the stadium, Lesley planned to go back to the Vance estate instead of staying at the heroes' quarters here in Eruditio. Slinging her bag, she didn't have the heart to turn back and stay longer.

Lesley grunted when she felt another pulse between her legs. _She really needs to get home soon._

"Congratulations, winner."

Lesley gave a hum as an acknowledgement, not realising the person congratulating her or the person's little smirk and instead, kept walking forward.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see Saber quickly escorts Angela–her teammate during the match–somewhere, his hand holds the android's wrist firmly.

The redheaded markswoman raised an eyebrow at the swordsman's behaviour until she felt a slap on her ass.

" _I think we should celebrate your well-earned victory._ "

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lesley finally had the time to reflect on what happened the day before.

Meanwhile, the infamous Abyssal witch is beside her, clinging onto her arm dearly under the sheet in her slumber.

Lesley tried not to think of the elf's mounds pressing against her—no matter how heavy her eyelids are as she stared the ceiling.

One of the things she managed to recall last night is the heavy movement on her back. It took her less than a second to remember the discarded button shirt she wore to sleep is now on her floor along with other various clothing—either belonging to her or the witch.

She even remembered how it felt like when Selena was rubbing herself all over the human's back. Knowing how lewd the dark elf is, she should've seen it coming—or _her_ cumming.

It's not like Lesley could do much about it, the witch had been moaning her name out loud—" _Lesley, oh Lesley!"_ —and she couldn't deny that the way she could feel every inch of the slick flesh is making her aroused as well.

All that Lesley can say is that she's feeling really satisfied to see Selena—writhing and begging—so desperate for her touches just like how the elf kept leaving the sniper in the same state weeks prior.

Looking at the sleeping witch's pleased face, she can tell that Selena is satisfied as well. When both of them collapsed together on the bed after a vigorous humping session, Selena inexplicably popped out those unexpected words:

" _I love you_ ,"

Because of her hazy, ecstasy-lidden mind, Lesley spent a few moments processing what she had just heard. Selena thought that it was a sign of rejection, and her own afterglow disappeared slowly.

But Lesley quickly pulls her into a deep kiss, which made Selena whimper and replied, " _I love you too,_ " before starting their second round for the night.

The human smiled at the memory, looking down at the dark elf–now awake and staring back with a hopeful expression.

Lesley smiled before leaning forward and connected their lips together in a kiss that Selena had been waiting for before pulling her close for an embrace.


	2. ♢no strings attached (maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' shower times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as the previous one, just a different story

It was a long day, and all that Lesley wanted is a warm and long shower. She reached up to pull her hair into a bun because of the length so she can take a bath easier.

With her arms above her, her whole body was exposed, all in its glorious form—but she didn't care. She's all alone in her bathroom, after all.

That is until she felt a pair of eyes staring at her and then a looming presence soon followed behind her.

"You know," a soft voice teased her ear with every breath, "I think I liked seeing you like this." Lesley felt the person's tongue prodded the shell of her ear.

"Seeing me naked?"

The feminine voice hummed in disapproval, "that is also true, but I meant something else," a finger trailed up behind the sniper's neck with such gentleness that is impossible coming from a creature such as _her_.

Lesley felt her intruder's hands slowly trailing up from her thighs towards her abdomen, before finally settling on her breasts, fondling gently.

"I like it when you put your hair up," the intruder licked her ear again, making the sniper hum in pleasure.

Lesley couldn't help but sink into her supposed captor's touches over her wet skin. Not that she minded the extra hands to help her relieve her aching muscles.

But she didn't expect the Abyssal witch herself would be bothered to come and help her in her exhausted and pathetic state.

"You're not fully relaxed, love." Selena's voice ring again next to her ear, her hands never stopped fondling the other girl in hope to lift up some of the human's tension.

"Love?" She attempted to turn her head sideways but sudden kiss onto her cheek was enough to startle her. The touches on her breasts became firmer before one hand went down to pinch her clit.

Lesley let out a silent, pleasured sigh from the treatment. She threw her head back as a further response.

"Why don't you relax for a while?" A kiss has been put onto her temple. "You're in good hands now, sugar. Let me take care of you."

Oh, the witch certainly has good hands. And a nice voice as well. Despite the soft way she speaks, every word managed to pierce through the splatters from the showerhead above and managed to make Lesley calm—and aroused.

One of the good hands mentioned temporarily stopped its ministration on her breast and went to her forehead, slowly pulling her head to rest on the witch's shoulder.

How long the two was keeping up with.. _this_ , she didn't know. She was expecting that their situation is just one of the witch's many flings and—

 _Smack._ Lesley was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she felt a gentle slap—not to harm but to simply gain her attention—on her thigh.

"Relax, I can feel you overthinking." Selena rubbed the spot she had hit, just in case she had accidentally hurt the tired human. She left several kisses on the sniper's cheeks, forehead, and temple as a further comfort.

"Mm, can we do this again on the bed?" Lesley didn't even bother to hide the wavers in her voice, finally succumbing into the witch's arms.

Selena smiled, pressing their lips together. "Of course, love."


	3. ♢smokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslena in a detective/criminal AU
> 
> I'm really sorry on how the chapter turned out, I was in a rush to complete it.

 

When Detective Lesley Vance saw the files, she knew it'll be a complicated case. Her senior colleague, Roger, had warned and advised her to be more careful and discreet when she had taken the case alone.

The first time she saw _her_ in a seedy bar after dark, she knew that the woman is nothing but trouble.

"I hope you're feeling excited to finally meet me at last, detective," this snake of a woman whispered under her breath. " _be_ _cause I certainly am_ ,"

The woman took a long drag of her cigar before gently blowing the smoke towards her face. Lesley can smell the hint of cinnamon and tobacco, having half a mind to wave away the fumes from her face but decided not to as it'll somehow satisfy this wretched woman more.

She decided to keep herself silent, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Not quite the talker, aren't we?" a low chuckle came from the woman's throat. "Very well, I like a little bit of challenge myself."

Lesley didn't like the way she's being stared at, noticing how the woman's eyes scrutinized her up and down, spending more time than necessary on her chest and face before letting out another puff of smoke.

Lesley also tried not to think how the smell felt like it was intoxicating her, plaguing her with.. whatever it is the disease this woman brings.

She wasn't like anyone else in this city. One glance might tell you that it's impossible for a woman like her to be committing the crimes around.

But of course, some people don't need to get their hands dirty just so things go in their way.

The cases that she had seen always turns cold at this woman's feet, ending without any disclosure no matter how many clues she had followed. Even if she didn't have any convincing evidence or leads, Lesley has the feeling that she has the prime suspect right in front of her.

This woman also knows that she was suspected, and she seems to be enjoying the attention earned.

The redheaded detective is determined to catch this criminal, no matter what.

"I'd love to stay longer and chat with you more, detective. But I'm a busy woman and I have many businesses to attend to." Lesley kept her eyes on this woman as she stood up and made her way beside the detective.

What is this.. snake is going to do? Pull out a gun and shoot her right on the forehead? Lesley's hand went to her revolver, fingers brushing against the holster at her belt just in case.

She was proven so, so wrong when a cigar was pushed gently between her lips.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you again, detective." She gave her cheek a stroke before leaving the bar from the front door, disappearing amongst the shadows in the night.

To say that Lesley was shocked is an understatement. She's sure that she had frozen for a minute, trying to comprehend the last few seconds that had happened.

" _Did this woman ju_ _st.._ "

She pulled out the cigar—expensive cigar, judging from the exotic taste—and promptly extinguishes it. She looked around the bar, seeing that no one had noticed the events unfolded between them.

Lesley inhaled deeply to regain her composure, only to taste the faint cinnamon and tobacco in her mouth.

_"Damn, you."_

 

* * *

 

The second time Lesley met her, it was at the nearby harbour. Among the various men moving numerous crates and containers around, _she_ stood up like a sore thumb, ordering how or where things should end up at.

She noticed the detective approaching the warehouse entrance, and immediately shot her hand up. The redhead promptly stops at the signal, noticing a few men pointing their firearms at her.

Despite the risk of being shot, Lesley refused to raise her hands up and kept a steely gaze on the approaching figure who gestured to the men to lower their guns and waved them to leave—they did so reluctantly.

"You know, you're a frustratingly difficult woman to find, detective. Just when I thought I should distract myself with work, you just waltz here, still good looking as ever." Lesley felt hands dusting off her coat, "I don't mind, though."

Then, the woman called someone—who Lesley presumed to be her second-in-command—and ordered him. "Can you please take over for a while, Moskov?"

Moskov glanced at Lesley with an undecipherable expression on his extremely scarred face before nodding and get back to the warehouse.

Lesley kept her eyes on his back, studying anything she can gather just in case she needed to confront him, which she hoped didn't reach that point.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts. Lesley looked down and see that their arms intertwined with each other. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Before the redhead could decline the supposed invitation, the woman already moved and promptly dragged Lesley with her. She noticed the brief touches along her arm as they walked. "My, you certainly have strong arms."

Lesley tightened her lips, trying not to smile or smirk at the supposed compliment—she may enjoy a compliment or two about herself, but she shouldn't let her guards down around this woman, no matter how flattering she is most of the time.

She honestly doesn't know where they're going to, but Lesley felt powerless to change their route so both women just walked along the harbour silently, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing against the piers.

Lesley hoped the silence would stay, but then;

"The last time we met, I don't think we have the leisure to introduce ourselves, right?"

She didn't think twice to nod.

"My name is Selena, I'm sure you'll remember it." When the redhead narrowed her eyes, she continued, "And no, that is not my fake name, detective. I promise."

When Lesley didn't show any response, this Selena girl then pouted, "Communication's a two-way street, detective. I trust you with my name, why don't you return the favour?"

Lesley didn't say anything as she reached into her coat slowly for her wallet as she didn't want this woman to think that she's reaching for a gun and get suspicious. She pulled out a business card and showed it.

 

_Detective_ _Lesley V._

 

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

  
Before she could put the card back into her wallet, a hand rested on top of hers that held the card. Lesley immediately glanced at the hand and then to the woman, cursing at herself for letting her guard down too easily.

She expected to see a gun barrel pointed between her eyes, but find none. Instead, she felt soft brushes on her knuckles.

"I want to keep this, if you don't mind. After all, I want to keep in touch with you as much as possible." The card then was plucked from her fingers. Lesley couldn't come up with any reaction other than nodding dumbly.

This woman—Selena—smiled, chuckling silently to herself as she stared at the card, fiddling the edges before storing it away. Lesley hoped that it wasn't a mistake letting her keep the card as she could get tracked down easily.

As they walked around—with Selena occasionally trying to strike up a conversation—she realized that it's almost sundown when she saw the orange hues in the sky.

Selena too, noticed the magnificent view and pointed it out, "What a beautiful sunset!" She stopped both of them to admire it.

How long had they been strolling? Did this Selena girl actually had been distracting her on purpose? That thought somehow made Lesley felt betrayed.

The sunset is beautiful and Lesley almost enjoyed watching it, not after remembering why or who she is with here. She glanced at the woman beside her whose eyes glinted with the sinking sun, sighing and then leaning her head against Lesley's shoulder.

"It's been a while since I was able to see a sunset. When you get too caught up in life, you forgot to take a moment and look around you."

No matter how many pieces she had put together, she just couldn't figure out this Selena person and why she had kept Lesley alive and so close to her, but it's best if she didn't jinx it.

"You're staring, dear,"

Lesley immediately turns her head away, ignoring the fact that she felt embarrassed when she was caught staring by a suspected-criminal. Selena flashed a teasing smirk, dancing her slender fingers on the redhead's gloved palm.

"I don't mind though, but it surprised me that you didn't notice me staring too."

The only response she had from her favourite detective is a grunt.

"Is anything alright here, ladies?"

Both of them turned around and saw a security guard, most likely just patrolling the harbour. He doesn't seem to be suspicious of them—yet. It's not the first time Selena handled this kind of scenario so she's confident of her past experiences.

"We're fine here, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Lesley flashed a smile for a good measure, just in case the guard isn't convinced enough.

"If that's so, well then. Just tell any guards you see here if you see anything suspicious. Good day, lass." The old guard left without further question, signifying that things went smoother than expected.

Selena turned to look at Lesley, smiling and patting on her arm lovingly. "I knew that I can trust my detective." The redhead has an undecipherable look on her face, but Selena can see the remains of a smile on her lips.

"I think it's time for us to part ways. I enjoyed the time we spent together today, detective."

Like their last meeting, Lesley felt a cigar pushed between her lips, only this time it was unlit. A match then appeared at the end with Selena standing so close to her and thank goodness, the soft glow and warmth from the matchstick hide her blush effectively.

Lesley can feel her heartbeat accelerate because damn, this woman is _way_ too close and her slightly laboured breathing is actually helping the cigar lit up.

"You should smile more often," Selena then moved closer and whispered into the detective's ear, " _and by that, I mean_ _you should smile for_ _ **me**_ _more often."_

Lesley just watched as the woman left and disappeared in the distance. Blowing the smokes out from her mouth, she felt the tug in her heart that she hoped would never come.

She didn't know how far both of them would take this game to, but she knows that Roger will have one hell of a time lecturing her when he found out that his junior detective has been messing around with the target.

And that, the junior detective shagging the target into the sunset by their third meeting.


	4. ♢one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with the classic one night stand trope. We can't help but to catch feelings sometimes.

"Why don't you stay for the night?"

Selena glanced at the woman beside her, raising an eyebrow at the question. Smiling coyly as a response, she replied with a question of her own;

"Are you asking me to stay with you a little longer?"

"Perhaps," Lesley answered with a deadpan expression, turning to lay down on her side. "It's the dead of the night, and it's dangerous for girls to walk around this time of the evening."

"You speak as if I'm still a little girl,"

Of course, that is not what Lesley had meant, judging by the stern look she's giving that made Selena shrunk slightly. Selena is _far_ from a little, innocent girl.

The way their limbs tangled under the sheets, the gentle strokes on Lesley's thigh, and the afterglow that still hasn't worn off are more than enough proof of that.

"Well, you sure do care a lot about me," Selena said, turning her head away, "even if I'm just a one night stand."

Does it still considered a one night stand even if they've done this multiple times already?

For three months, they've stumbled into each other every weekend at the pub not far away from where they lived; and when it happened, both decided that they should spend the rest of the night in a hotel nearby.

_"You're more than just a one night stand to me,"_

She turned to look at the other woman, searching her face for any signs that imply an incoming joke—but the stern look stayed, no hints of a smile nor smirk.

She wasn't sure what made her blush heavily, the look or the statement.

Instead of replying, Selena stared at a wall, remembering her last three relationships, all failed and ended with nothing but disaster and heartbreaks.

Was it her own fault? Or her previous lovers' fault?

_Was it Aldous, Lunox, or Gusion's fault?_

She didn't realise that she had dazed off until Lesley's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Please don't make me worry about you," a hand came to rest on top of hers on the sheets, holding it firmly. Her voice is so hopeful that she'd stay for the night instead of leaving before dawn—leaving her with the cold sheets and an empty heart.

Perhaps Selena might have noticed the occasional stare from this woman that always left her flustered and wanted. The stare that she knew all too well from her previous relationships.

The stare that she's desperately trying to forget.

Selena couldn't lie that all those nights together with Lesley had made her slightly smitten to this woman. It's really hard not to with all those soft touches relieved the remnants of multiple heartbreaks left by her old flames.

Was she that desperate for intimacy? Or is this Lesley girl just loves to put her heart in everything and all those tender love they've been sharing is just in her head?

The latter seems to be more plausible and she's sure that she's just imagining the emotions behind their kisses because Selena knew how just much of a caring person this woman is—judging from how awkward she is when Selena had asked Lesley to call her names once.

_"You like that, you fucking retard?"_

Needless to say, she had a good laugh and they both had decided that Lesley's better off not degrading her during sex.

"Are you thinking of bringing feelings into this?" She pulled her hand from underneath the other to run a finger along Lesley's collarbone. Her playful voice contrasted heavily with the nervousness she's feeling inside.

It won't hurt to poke around the topic, she reasoned. After all, a disgusted remark or even better, visible recoil is all that she expected from the question.   
She'll gladly accept it as her punishment for wanting more from this kind of relationship.

Selena's hand once again found its captor and was brought to the other woman's lips for a chaste kiss. "Why not?" was the nonchalant answer.

A part of her felt so relieved, for some reason. Selena blushed even more now and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered like the kisses on her fingers.

"That is," Lesley continued, "if you don't have any problems that I should know first." She kissed the palm, "I know that I shouldn't be having these feelings, but I just can't help but wanting us to go further than this."

_Smooch._ Another kiss to the knuckles, "Would you give us a chance?"

Selena chuckled, "I'd love to, hun," brushing Lesley's hair and tucking it behind her ear. Both of them looking so relieved, thinking that the risky topic would not only drive them away but also not having the chance to explore the growing love they had to suppress for the other ever again.

In the end, everything came out just fine.

"Although.." Selena rubbed the back of her neck, "this is a bit handful for me to think about in a short time,"

When she saw Lesley's expression changed slightly, she quickly kisses her before Lesley could say anything. "Don't worry, it's just that... I'd like to continue this conversation tomorrow if you don't mind." Her hand cupped her new lover's cheek, "I won't leave you, not ever."

Selena smiled tiredly and burrowed into the sheets, into the arms of the woman she loved. Lesley tried to hide what can only be described as a stupid grin from etching onto her face, kissing the back of Selena's ear and inhaled deeply.

Perhaps, Selena would point out tomorrow that Lesley does purrs, no matter how many times she had denied it before.

Perhaps, Lesley would bring Selena home, make breakfast for her, and accompanies her for the rest of the day, never letting her feel alone again.

And perhaps, Selena might have another chance for love.


	5. ♢date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a continuation of the previous story, but its up to you

"Can you help me with this zipper?" Selena turned her back towards her girlfriend, showing her black dress that was done only halfway.

"Hm,"

"Thanks, honey. You're always a big help for me," she offered a playful smile. "You're too sweet sometimes,"

_Ziiippppp_

Of course, the smile didn't stay for long as it was quickly replaced with a slight frown. Lesley had pulled the zipper all the way down, making the dress looser than before.

"Very funny," she turned her head sideways as if she could give the other girl a small glare.

Lesley gave an apologetic smile, muttering a short apology while pulling the zipper all the way up this time before she could get any scolding.

When she saw Selena turned to face her fully with her arms crossed, she knew that she should've known better than to have her girlfriend letting her off the hook that easily.

With a raised eyebrow, the shorter girl asked, "Is there any viable excuse to explain your vulgar behaviour tonight?"

Lesley gulped without knowing that she did so.

The gears in her head turned a hundred rounds to find the right excuse quickly even though she knew that Selena would give her all the time that she needed.

Of course, Lesley knew better than to abuse that particular hospitality. Especially at _this_ time.

So, she gently took the other girl's arms and placed them around her shoulders— _silently hoping that Selena wouldn't strangle her_ —and then wrapped her own around Selena's waist.

That action managed to perk her lover's interest, "Well?"

Lesley only smiled at the question, dipping her head to make their forehead meet. She then slowly moved her head side to side, gently rubbing their lips together. The action is careful as she didn't want to smudge Selena's lipstick and actually give her a reason to get strangled.

It couldn't compare to the feeling of an actual kiss, but it was close enough to satiate the need. Selena admitted that she wouldn't hide the fact that she enjoyed the gesture.

After a moment of staring, Lesley finally spoke up;

"You looked beautiful. I simply couldn't help myself,"

Selena couldn't hide the growing smile on her face, silently giggling to herself as her cheeks flushed. "Well, I suppose that I can take it, for now."

Lesley returned her smile. A warm feeling blossomed from the bottom of their chests.

"I love you," the shorter girl breathed out.

"I love you too," and both leaned forward to share a brief but sweet kiss.

As they pulled away from each other, Selena dusted off the hem of her black dress and went to grab her bag from their nightstand. "I believe that we have a nice dinner waiting for us tonight," she said, turning towards Lesley.

The latter smiled, smothering her hair and making sure that her bun is still intact. As if trying to humour her girlfriend more, Lesley went to the door and held it open.

And as expected, her date giggled again and walked up towards her to plant a kiss onto her cheek.

"You're too sweet sometimes," she repeated before leaving their room.

If she currently isn't trying to keep up a good behaviour, Lesley would've been jumping around and pumping her fists triumphantly by now.

But of course, she has a hot date waiting for her downstairs and she didn't want to make her wait any longer.

And if she behaved well throughout the night, she's sure that the black dress will finally end up on the floor by the time they're back home.


End file.
